zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 29
Official Summary The city is a dark place... as dark as new Darkpoop Cola, an exclusive Poop Cola flavor available for a limited time! When Gaz demands her brother get her some of the precious cola in the middle of the night, Dib enters a shadowy underground of Poop-driven factions warring for control of all Poop-kind. But why? Is there more to Poop than meets the eye? And is it all just too stupid for Dib to care about? Part one of a two-part story.https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-30 Release Issue 29 was released on March 14, 2018. Variations Invader Zim 29 var.png|Maddie C with Fred Stresing standard retail cover Invader Zim 29.png|Megan Ann Boyd variant cover Issue #29 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Maddie C with Fred Stresing standard retail cover #Megan Ann Boyd variant cover Characters in Issue #29 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with Dib caught in the middle of a mystical conflict between two figures fighting over a bottle of Darkpoop flavor Poop Cola. Dib narrates the oddity of this, before flashing back to earlier in the evening, showing him traveling all over the city in search of the limited edition Darkpoop. A further flashback reveals that the reason for this is because, when fighting with Gaz over the TV remote, Dib knocked over and spilled her own bottle of Darkpoop. Their father then states that, as this accident was Dib's fault, he owes it to Gaz to retrieve a replacement Darkpoop. Gaz further states that Dib has to replace the soda or apologize for spilling it; as Dib refuses to accept blame for the accident, he sets out to find another Darkpoop. But every store he visits is sold out, having sold all their Poop stock to GIR (a cutaway revealing that this is because Zim is making him use it to clean fudge stains off the Voot Runner). Eventually, Dib learns of a store called the Den of Convenience which may still have some Darkpoop. Traveling there, he searches through the various flavors of Poop before finally finding a Darkpoop and buying it. Before he can leave, however, he is attacked by a hooded figure called Nightnubs, who tries to take the Darkpoop from him, only to be attacked in turn by a man named Fizzmitz. The two fight, with Dib stuck in the middle, until Nightnubs manages to get ahold of the Darkpoop and escape. Afterwards, Fizzmitz tries to convince Dib to walk away, but Dib points out his receipt, which proves he is the rightful owner of the Darkpoop. As such, Fizzmitz brings Dib along to the secret headquarters of the secret organization Poopwatch, of which he is a member. He reveals that Poop has been used by wizards for centuries, as drinking it allows for control of the fabric of reality, and Darkpoop can grant access to a dark dimension which could destroy the world. Dib is highly skeptical of all of this, finding it to be ridiculous. But his protests are cut off as Poopwatch's psychic seer, who was trying to track the Darkpoop, is overwhelmed by its power. As Dib touched the Darkpoop, it is believed he can more successfully track it, so he is recruited as a new psychic. He is then made to drink every flavor of Poop, until the sugar rush sends him on a vision quest; he sees the past and future, and is able to learn Nightnubs plan - to summon a monstrous Poop Dawg known as Poopthulhu. Dib also sees that Zim is the key to stopping this, much to his annoyance. "To be continued..." Facts of Doom *This is the 3rd time in the comic series Dib and Gaz were focused on besides Zim, the previous times being Issue 5 and Issue 14. *This is the third multi-part story in the Invader ZIM comic series. The first was in Issues 1 and 2. The second was in Issues 22, 23, 24, and 25. *Dib narrates the events of the issue via a mental "paranormal investigator's log", as he did back in Issue 8. Also like in Issue 8, Dib is shown getting around on a scooter he calls the Dibmobile. *Dib mentions watching something on the Stuff Network, which was previously featured in Issue 27. *In the last panel, Zim has a human tongue. *In the Den of Convenience as Dib passes by different bottle flavors, there is a reference to the show Rick and Morty when he passes by one called Poop Szechewan with Rick on the cover. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 29 Category:Multipart Stories Category:Volume 6